Everything She Ever Wanted
by daughter of lightning
Summary: A few months after her first son is born, Ginny is still amazed at how wonderful her life is and reflects on the first few nights after James was born.


A/N: So I know it's not my best writing, but it's something that's just been bouncing around my head. I know I need to update my other stories, so I hope this makes up for my lack of updates just a little bit.

* * *

The baby in her lap was wriggling and giggling as his father shot different colored sparks into the air and Teddy Lupin jumped up and down, grabbing at them. Teddy's hair still changed florescent when he got excited and at that moment it was such a bright shade of green-yellow that Ginny could barely look at it without her eyes hurting; but she couldn't help it. She stared between her husband and godson and down at her own son, James Sirius, he had his father and grandfather's messy jet-black hair, but he'd inherited her hazel eyes exactly. A silly grin spread widely across her face and she felt a tear prick at the corner of her eyes.

The sparks stopped flying as Harry and Teddy looked at Ginny, "What's wrong?" Teddy asked confused, his hair melting to a more subdued color.

Harry was looking as her with the same question burning in his eyes, "Nothing's wrong, sweetheart," Ginny said, reaching a hand out and pulling Teddy to her, "I'm just really, really happy, that's all."

"But then why are you crying?" He looked still more confused.

"I have no idea," she smiled wider, and Harry leaned across the table gave her a quick kiss and wiped away the tear rolling down her cheek.

"Ewe," Teddy groaned, and Harry ruffled his hair.

Harry pulled back laughing, scooped his godson into his lap and looked back at Ginny, "You're just happy, are you?" He smirked.

"More than I ever imagined I could be, Harry." Ginny looked down at James who appeared to have worn himself out laughing because he gave a huge yawn, stretched his tiny body and curled into his mother, closing his eyes.

Teddy bounced in Harry's lap, "More sparks, Harry, more sparks!" Harry tickled the boy who laughed hysterically.

"What about we," he paused for dramatic effect, the result was obviously what he'd wanted because Teddy bounced even more and his hair started getting brighter, "read a story instead?" Story time was never _just_ reading a story in the Potter house. Harry was amazing with the boys, he would enchant the teddy bears to act out scenes; make the designs on the walls dance to add effect; or have all the blankets flying around the room like magic carpets, causing the candle lights to flicker. The excitement always tuckered little Teddy out and he slept so soundly after hearing a story like this.

"Yeah!" He screamed, then looked over at Ginny holding the still sleeping baby, "I mean, yeah!" he stage-whispered this time. "Can James come listen to the story as well?" Ginny was so touched; despite now having to share his godparents with another little boy, Teddy was always including James in everything he did. It didn't seem to matter that James couldn't actually do anything with Teddy; he'd come to think of the baby as a little brother.

"I think he'd love that," she turned to Harry, "I'll tidy up a bit then come up and say good night."

As she passed their son along to Harry, he whispered in her ear, "I love you."

She whispered back, against his lips, "I love you too."

There wasn't much to clean up; Kreacher had done the majority of it while they'd been playing. He'd since turned in for the night, and Ginny realized how much she relied on the elf. Without him she doubted she'd be able get everything done in a day and still get to play Quidditch as much as she did.

After she'd straightened the couch pillows, Ginny stared down at the embers in the fireplace; she truly didn't know how she'd gotten so lucky and how this had become her life. It was so much better than anything she'd ever imagined, as a child, she'd imagined life with Harry many times. There were now three boys in her life that she loved more than the world itself and she knew that she would do absolutely anything for them.

The first few days after James had been born were really difficult, she wasn't getting any sleep and neither was he. She thought she'd been prepared; she practically raised Teddy after all. Only on the second night did she remember that Remus and Tonks were still around for his first month or so, and since she wasn't allowed to leave the house, she'd never even seen him until after the end of the Battle of Hogwarts. There was a band of dark wizards attempting to form during her pregnancy, and Harry had been called to work so many times that she had felt alone. Ginny remembered thinking so often during the first week how she, at 22 years old had gotten into this situation.

_She gasped and sat straight up in bed, the clock read 6:00, she felt around the bed, searching for her husband but didn't find anything. Ginny jumped up from bed, it wasn't so rare that Harry had been called into work so early, but he always woke her up or left a note on the pillow. It occurred to her then that she'd been asleep since before 9:00 the night before, nothing had woken her up all night. She sprinted to the bassinette across the room. It was empty, she shuffled through the blankets just to make sure, but there was nothing there. Where was her son?_

_Ginny was now panicking so much; she sprinted down the stairs, looking into each room. Teddy's room was empty, but that was fine since he was at Andromeda's. Finally she came to the ground floor and looked in the living room, Harry was in a rocking chair by the fireplace, holding James close to him, gazing down at his son with such incredible love in his eyes that she just stopped dead in her tracks, staring at her husband with their son. Guilt washed over her in huge waves. How could she have ever questioned whether or not Harry was in this with her? Harry must have heard her sigh of relief from the door because he looked up._

_"I didn't want him to wake you," he said quietly._

_Using all her self-control not to run, she gracefully walked over to the chair and sat down across his lap, wrapping one arm around his neck and one around her son, so they were both holding James. "How long have you been down here?"_

_"All night," he had responded, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. She knew then that she'd never been alone, not once, and that she never would be, and promised herself that she would always remember that moment, and how much she loved her husband and son._

"It was all worth it," she said quietly to herself, the turned away from the dying fire and went upstairs.

"Mama!" Teddy greeted enthusiastically from the bed, he absolutely knew that Ginny wasn't his mother, and he alternated between calling her 'Ginny' and 'mama' depending on where they were and how he was feeling. When they were in their house in Godric's Hollow, he always used this endearing name.

James was lying on his back on a blanket on the ground, looking up at the lights flickering and changing colors as Harry manipulated them. Ginny sat on the bed, kissing Teddy's cheek and tickling his belly until he collapsed in a fit of giggles.

Harry lowered his wand, "Perfect timing, we'd just finished the story."

"And which was it this time?"

"It was Peter Pan, the one with the pirates!" Teddy exclaimed, recovering from his laughter enough to speak.

Harry, having grown up in a muggle house, knew a whole lot of different children's tales from listening to his Aunt Petunia read them to Dudley. Teddy loved listening to the muggle stories, which were often much happier than wizarding ones.

"Well then, you'll have wonderful dreams of Neverland tonight, won't you?"

"Yeah," he said through his yawn and flopped back down on his pillow. Ginny tucked the blankets tight around Teddy and bent down to give him a kiss on the forehead.

"Love you, Teddy."

"Love you, Mama," he said back up to her.

"Remember," Harry said, "The second star to the right—" he pointed his wand at the ceiling and in a blur, it shifted to resemble a cloudless nighttime sky with the North Star gleaming brightest and another shining slightly less bright next to it.

"—And straight on 'till morning," Teddy smiled and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck.

Ginny picked James up off the ground and Harry followed her out of the room just a few moments behind.

After settling James in his room, they quietly slunk out and closed the door behind them, not wanting to make a sound. Just before reaching their own room to get ready for bed, Harry turned and swooped Ginny off her feet, and swung her around. She laughed like a child, Harry nudged open the door and kicked it shut behind them with his foot.

She twisted her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. It had always been like this with the two of them, ever since they were teenagers at Hogwarts. Whenever they were alone, all they wanted was to be with each other.

Ginny had everything that she'd ever wanted, and things she'd never dreamed she desired: her dream career; an amazing godson; a beautiful son; and more than anything, a husband whom she loved more than anything in the world, and who loved her back just as much.


End file.
